


Danger Zone

by Angelsandsuperheroes



Series: If I ever were to lose you [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4 Things, 5+1 Things, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Likes Strong Women, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bamf Adrien, Bamf marinette, Blood and Violence, F/M, First Dates, Good Friend Adrien Agreste, Good Friend Alix Kubdel, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Group chat, Harassment, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Instagram, Kwami Swap, Lady Noire - Freeform, Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard Acting As Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir's Parental Figure, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Social Media, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Twitter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandsuperheroes/pseuds/Angelsandsuperheroes
Summary: Both of them wanted nothing more than to tell the other about their secret identity, they just didn't think it would happen like this.OR4 times Marinette and Adrien nearly revealed themselves to each other, and one time they did.(References to previous parts and TW are in the notes)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: If I ever were to lose you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808542
Comments: 21
Kudos: 441





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!! I finally sorted out my files on my new laptop and part 3 is ready to be uploaded whenever I finally figure out the formatting. If you notice any problems with it please let me know, it looks ok to me but I'm not sure how it comes across on other devices!  
> I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has shown support- especially as this is some of my very first published works, it is really appreciated! This part is a bit darker than the rest but still contains the usual humour but please do take time to read the trigger warnings.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence, non graphic descriptions of injuries, blood, temporary character death, harassment towards a minor online (Towards Marinette- this part will be marked if you would like to skip it but it is non graphic and the only things that happens is threatening talk)  
> Enjoy! xx M

1.

Group Chat: Bois

Adrien: what do I wear

Kim: to what

Adrien: my date with Marinette

Kim: THAT'S TODAY?

Kim: should have given us a weeks warning to get u ready

Nathaniel: oh poor baby she's going to eat u alive

Adrien: ?????

Nino: dude,,,shes a fashion designer

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

Trying to prove a point that @marinettedesigned will not judge me for what I wear to our date because she's nice

replies (6780) retweets (56k) likes (406k)

 **Alya** _(@ladyblogger)_

_replying to @adrienagreste_

Awh it's cute that you think she won't 

**Marinette** _(@marinettedesigned)_

_replying to @adrienagreste_

No, I will <3

Adrien cursed as he surveyed his wardrobe. Plagg was being about as helpful as those stupid subtitles on foreign films that say some stupid shit like [cries in Spanish] except it was more like [cries in god]. The tiny fucker in question was instead off somewhere probably writing sonnets for Camembert. All while Adrien panicked on whether he was allowed to wear a denim jacket or if they were suddenly out of fashion.

In the end he decided on something simple, but still different to his usual day to day outfit. A pair of black jeans that weren't quite skin tight but fitted, a white t-shirt and a slightly distressed denim jackets and black converse. There. Marinette might just possibly spare him from any probable fashion crimes he's commited.

Right?

He didn't have time to ponder any longer, he was due to meet Marinette in less than 20 minutes and the drive took at least 15 and we wanted to be early enough to please her parents but not early enough that they could interrogate him because Tom Dupain was easily 6 ft of pure fatherly rage and protection and he did _not_ want a repeat of last time.

Also Sabine Cheng could, and would, take him in a fist fight. He knew it. 

Gorilla managed to get them there in the nick of time and he could feel the smug energy just radiating off of him as they pulled up, only for Tom to be coincidentally also just stepping out of the door with his very beautiful, stunning, totally unique, awe inspiring, daughter on his arm.

No seriously, she was wearing a pink sundress and he was gonna pass out. 

Tom simply eyed him up and down as he helped Marinette into the car. "Have fun, you two!" He called as Adrien slipped in beside her, a poorly concealed smirk on his face. "Remember we don't want grandbabies yet!"

Marinette squealed in reply, leaning across his lap and yanking the door shut as they both flushed red and then promptly decided to never speak about it again.

[Adrienagrestebrand posted to his story for the first time in a while!]

(IMAGE: Marinette and Adrien in the back of his car. Adrien is staring at the camera with a shy smile and blush while Marinette is smelling a bunch of pink roses with a smile, unaware the photo is being taken. It is captioned with a heart emoji and Marinette's instagram tag.)

It didn't take them long to find André, especially with Max's calculations and Ivan's tips, he was parked not far from the Louvre catching couples on their artsy dates, or just groups of friends travelling past.

"Do you ever think that a couple comes up and they get ice cream that is so obviously not for each other?" Marinette wondered, staring up at him with a slight squint from the sun. It was a good question, he couldn't imagine the disappointment. Oh god, what if he got Ladybug's ice cream again- even worse, _Kagami's._

"It would be even worse if it exposed one of them for cheating!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand to guide her forward. 

Marinette giggled, as she let him guide her forward to second place in the queue. She didn't even notice they were still holding hands until the warmth was harshly ripped away. His body went flying to the other side of the street, completely tied up with chains and his mouth magically glued shut.

Of course, an akuma. Great. She loved when people got pumped full of butterfly juice and tried to wreck her day, it really added a bit of flavour to her otherwise bland day. This akuma looked particularly flavoursome. 

"I am Incubus! All women will bow before me-" Wow yeah that totally wasn't creepy, "- and all men will never threaten me again!" Aw great a dweeb on steroids with toxic masculinity and a god complex! Totally unique, never been done before. Great work Hawkmoth.

GROUP CHAT: Miracuclass

Ivan: guys turn on the news

Rose: oh my gosh is that Marinette?

Nino: Where's Adrien??

Juleka: look to the left, other side of the street

Kim: why is Mari not running?

Alya: this girl i stg

Mylene: did she just...

Nathaniel: yeah...

One by one, every couple had been separated in her general vicinity. Men lay pooled around her, chained and squirming. As soon as she had a chance she had ducked behind the ice cream cart with André, unable to transform and helpless to the fact that a 7ft Akuma was currently hovering over her boyfriend threatening to rip his pretty face off. The akuma bent closer, smirk dripping with a thick liquid that burnt the group beneath him.

What the fuck was she meant to do?

She couldn't transform, not unless she wanted all of Paris to know...but was a secret identity really worth her loved one having to experience their faces getting burnt off? Then again, she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She didn't need to get possessed by an immortal god that gave her an indestructible suit that saved her life multiple times and gave her super strength to beat an Akuma. On the outside she made be small, and slight, but on the outside she was like,,dummy thicc,, like her inside muscles were insane. 

God she was going to die, and then Tikki would revive her only to lecture her to death and then she'd have to watch as Tikki gave her miraculous to Chloe out of spite. 

Still, with all the rage in her 5ft body she yelled, "Hey you gangly piece of shit!" 

Never mind, her mother was going to murder her for using foul language on live tv! Ahah no Mom don't kill me I'm too important for the general safety of the entirety of Paris. Sounded legit. She'd have to ask Alya if it would work.

"Oh?" The Akuma turned away from Adrien who squirmed even more at the sight of her, "Now you are exactly the type of pretty lady I want." Where the hell was Chat Noir? The akuma stalked forward, limbs long and distorted, skin glistening in the afternoon sun. Everything about him, from the greasy hair and sadistic smile reeked of privileged white boy and she really wasn't here for it. Sweat dripped down her neck as he got closer, until his breath bounced off of her face and he _sniffed_.

"Oh, I am going to ruin you," He growled and she felt herself relax into a mixture of her ladybug mindset and the mindset that could only come from defending yourself against predatorial men.

"I'm fifteen." Marinette was proud at the lack of tremble in her voice but her words did little to deter the akuma, who just shrugged and moved impossibly closer. His lips moved in nearer to her ear until he was almost touching his cheek against her, her hair standing on end. 

"I like 'em young." 

She barely thought before her hand was winding back before cracking off his face, punching him hard enough that he crumpled to the floor. It gave her a slight time advantage, but not much considering he was duped up on a special dose of misogyny and butterfly magic. She didn't hesitate to run forward, feet pounding louder than her heart in fear she wouldn't get to him in time.

She didn't because Mr. Muscle over here grabbed her by her ankle and flung her around like a rag doll. Which was fun, would totally recommend. Her sundress did little to break her fall, gravel ripping into her skin. From her dazed position she could see drones flying around, cameras pointed at the action. Marinette hoped that Manon wasn't watching.

With a hiss, Marinette pulled herself into a sitting position, desperately trying to ignore the burning pain that enveloped half her body. She'd really have to thank Tikki for the super suit when this was all over. Incubus had dragged more men to lie beside Adrien in her brief respite, a group of hazy eyed women staring up at him, love struck. 

Normally she would have run a mile and found somewhere to hide and transform, but without Chat Noir here to keep things steady she didn't have the time. She didn't want to give Incubus the time to traumatize these people anymore so like any respectful young woman she broke put into a full sprint towards him.

Hopefully Mr. D'Argencourt wasn't watching the news because then she'd actually have to put in effort during gym class. 

Marinette lowered her centre of gravity slightly before leaping, pushing her full weight onto Incubus in a way that sent them both careening to the side like a new born animal learning to walk.

Group Chat: Miracuclass

Alya: MARINETTE I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS

Alix: this is so badass

Max: According to my calculations there is a 72% chance that Marinette is currently fueled by pure rage

Kim: when isn't she

Juleka: when tf did Marinette learn how to do a roundhouse kick on someone 2ft taller than her

Nino: it wouldn't surprise me if Marinette somehow did years of secret training with a monk like I would simply believe her

Rose: OIHIV A,UMA

Rose: MARINETT IHAKS UA US THE ALUME

Juleka: woah calm down what's up

Rose: Marinette broke the akumatised object!!

Ivan: yeah André trapped it in an empty ice cream tub

"Oh my god! Are you ok, darling?" An older woman of about 40 ran towards Marinette from her hiding place of a nearby building. Now the adrenaline had worn off, the sting in her back was even more prominent, the tightness of her chest even more painful. Still, she nodded, panting as Adrien ran over. 

"Mari!" He called, "I can't believe you did that, oh god look at your arm? Where the hell is Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Slight problem Adrien, because she was actually right here haha funny right? 

"I'm fine Adrien, I'm just going to run to a bathroom and clean up a bit!"

She did have an akuma to catch, after all. And a date to continue.

Hopefully.

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

So my date didn't kick my ass for my outfit but she did kick an akuma's ass for my honour 

_(GIF: A slightly blurry gif of Marinette punching the Akuma in the face with a look of pure rage on her face)_

replies (99k) retweets (3.7m) likes (5.8m)

**Alix** _(@inwonderland)_

_replying to @adrienagreste_

Yeet

_(GIF: Marinette being flung by the akuma down the street)_

**Rose** _(@rosegarden)_

_replying to @adrienagreste and @inwonderland_

She could have been so hurt!! That's our everyday ladybug!

 **Alix** (@inwonderland)

Yeet

_(GIF: Marinette jumping on the akuma, sending both of them flying sideways)_

-Retweeted by : KingKim, Maxandmarkov, Ladyblogger, Marinettedesigned

**Paris News** _(@Parisnews)_

Student, aged 15, takes down akuma without Miraculous (link)

Replies (54k) retweets (4.7k) likes (138k)

**James** _(@thisaintitchief)_

_replying to @parisnews_

So I was the akuma and I don't remember much other than being absolutely terrified of this 5ft pile of rage

 **Paris News** _(@parisnews)_

_Replying to @parisnews and @thisaintitchief_

I think we should all be terrified

2.

Mr. D'Argencourt, being the man that he is, had of course seen the footage and by the next PE class, he had even printed off pictures of her roundhouse kicking Incubus in the face. Which she was pretty sure was like, illegal. 

(A very, very, disgruntled Chat had landed on her balcony the same night, apologised for not being there, and then lectured her about the dangers- no puns or anything. It was kind of freaky)

Her whole class had been speaking about it all week, the group chat flooded with gifs and articles about her. People wanted to interview her.

Her, Marinette-who-was-actually-ladybug.

No thanks, sounded like a recipe for oops-I-just-revealed-my-secret-identity, which was not a crowd favourite. Adrien had literally been apologising all week, constantly checking over where her injuries had been before the Miraculous cure had fixed them. It had been sweet the first 20 times, now it was just obsessive. 

(Not that she would know _anything_ about being obsessive, of course.)

Still, by the time they had all piled into the gym, an A3 poster of her kicking ass was held up by a really smug looking Mr. D'Argencourt and huh, maybe she'd give it to Adrien as a present. Or send it to his father as a threat. 

"Settle down, today we shall follow the example of Ms. Dupain- Cheng and learn how to protect ourselves, not only against akumas, but any dangerous and unsightly foe that may cross out paths." He strolled leisurely up and down the line of students until he reached Marinette, who was quite frankly shitting it. "Tell me, who taught you?"

Well shit. Maybe she should take Nino's advice and say it was a bunch of monks. It's not like she could admit it was an immortal god who blessed her with instincts strong enough to break someones neck with her thighs. 

"Uh," A bead of sweat rolled down her neck as the intense stares grew heavier, most of them buzzing to know, and Adrien who still hadn't gotten over the fact that her leggings stopped mid calf and showed off her amazing legs. 

Everyone say Thank you, Tikki. 

"A family friend...taught me some... stuff!" Master Fu was totally a family friend. 

Her teacher just stared at her impassively with a raised eyebrow, and honestly, she had faced scarier akuma's but this man was freaky. Still, he believed her or he just didn't want to bother with whatever possibly illegal stuff she could be up to.

Was prancing around Paris in a skin tight suit while underage illegal? Nah. 

"Into pairs, we'll start with the basics!"

It was surprisingly helpful, neither her or Chat Noir had specifically been trained in combat, just relying on instinct, so having an actual instructor made everything easier. Which meant she picked it up naturally, so naturally that Mr. D'Argencourt had split them into groups based off ability and she was in the top one. Which totally was not suspicious and totally did not scream 'I am Ladybug!'

Along side her was Kim, Alix and surprisingly, Adrien. She had been too busy kicking Chloe's ass to stare lovingly at her boyfriend but clearly they were a duo. Who knew modelling built up strength?

In the middle group Alya stood with Nino and Chloe- the three of them squirming as they dodged questions on their abilities like worms. It was nice to see it happen to someone else. Along side the three of them was Ivan.

In the last group was Rose (who had simply screamed every time someone ran towards her), Juleka (who had been the one running towards Rose), Mylene, Sabrina, Max and Nathaniel. 

[Ladyblog started streaming. Watch Now!]

Adrien was feeling many emotions, all of which could be summed up into 'holy shit' because

1) Marinette. That's it, send tweet.

2) Marinette in sportswear.

3) Marinette kicking all of their asses.

4) Kim doing the worm while sparring Alix.

There was something niggling at the back of his brain, that long forgotten thought that he just couldn't remember, triggered by the sight of Marinette getting ready to spar. Falling into the exact same position as...no. She was Multimouse, there was no way.

Unless? He kinda had no idea how miraculous' worked, and there was that one time where there were two Ladybug's...but no surely he'd realise. Marinette acted nothing like Ladybug, especially when he was Chat Noir. 

But...was he expected to keep it a secret from Marinette forever? He knew she was trustworthy, both as Adrien and Chat Noir but ultimately, it wasn't his decision. Maybe Ladybug would back him up to Master Fu. Maybe he could bring Marinette along and she could use her puppy dog eyes and they'd win. 

Adrien was hoping he could avoid sparring with Marinette at all. Mostly because he knew he'd go easy on her out of instinct, but also because that would lead him to death and his father would some how bring him back from the dead just to tell him he was a disappointment. 

Huh...maybe he could give her a different Miraculous. 

Unfortunately, he did have to spar Marinette and it wasn't until she was up close that he realised. She was wearing the freaking urban dictionary shirt. And so was Alya, and Juleka, and Rose, Alix, and Mylene.

God, stop the planet he wanted to get off. He could feel Plagg cackling in his locker, could feel all the past Chat Noir's laughing at his misery. 

Of course lovely, resourceful Marinette, decided that his momentary lamenting on ascending to the after world would be a perfect time to lunge and throw her first directly toward his solar plexus and do you know what, maybe she'd punch him hard enough to send him astral projecting in to another dimension. 

Still, his reflexes kicked in and he managed to dodge her. Their moves were fluid, every jab, kick, lunge mirrored with perfect dodges until their match outlasted any of the previous ones. The only other person who had this skill set was... holy shit no he couldn't think like that.

Unless...he could hint at it surely?

No. Even if Marinette was Ladybug, he wouldn't risk exposing them in front of the class. 

[Ladyblog livestream : 34 minutes 19 seconds]

Ladybugkinnie: oh my god is that the girl who fought the akuma?

Ladynoir98: This is honestly pretty useful to know!

Chattmeup: dude these 2 kickass!

Justjesus: I am having a bisexual crisis!!!!!

Misternoir: Who are these two??

Alya [admin]: Marinette is the one who fought the akuma and that's her bf, Adrien

Ladynoir98: me too jesus, me too

"C'mon Mari!" Kim hollered. "Give in, we all know you wanna be under him!" Adrien mentally cursed his friend. He could feel Marinette's chest puff out in spite as she once again dodged his attack, could see the power of 8 angry women possess her as she harnessed the strength that came with a pissed of women having to deal with men's crap. Which he had seen plenty of times, the most memorable being that one time one of his models had glared their photographer down so hard he quit on the spot, because he suggested she may need to rework her workout plan. 

He should have just surrendered because honestly being flipped by someone who was barely tall enough to reach the top shelf of her locker was both embarrassing and unfairly hot.

Marinette smirked down on him from where she leaned over, foot planted firmly on her chest.

"Now," She huffed out a breathe,"who wants to be under who?"

[Ladyblog livestream: ended (42 minutes) ]

Alya [admin]: thanks to everyone who joined! I will save the livestream for anyone who wants to watch it at a later date, I thought it would be helpful!!

Justjesus: Marinette absolutely destroyed him and I love that for her 

MarinetteDC: Alya!! i didn't know u were recording

Ladynoirstan: omg @marinetteDC I would not be surprised if you showed up as a temp hero soon

MarinetteDC: hahahaha me??? no way hahaha that would be crazy ahahahaha haha

3.

Marinette flopped ungracefully onto her bed, phone falling to her side and Tikki floating aimlessly nearby. It had been a long day, and without the powers of her Miraculous Ladybug, the ache from sparring with her class throbbed through her body. 

Luckily, they had a study period for the rest of the day so between her, Alya, Nino and Adrien, they had managed to get their homework done. They had even made a head start on work due the day after, which at least gave her a few hours to relax for once.

Unless Hawkmoth decided now would be prime time to release an Akuma and really, at this stage she was ready to kick his ass as civilian Marinette who was just sick of getting her sleep schedule interrupted by assholes at 4AM.

With a long sigh, she forced her heavy eyes to open. From her position she was staring straight up through the window that lead to the roof, her eyes searching another pair of green ones.

Wait.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette screeched, flying up into a sitting position. Her partner shrugged sheepishly as she rushed to open the window. "Is something wrong? Is there an akuma?" Surely she wouldn't have missed it.

The superhero dropped in, a lot more gracefully than she had, and slid onto her bed like it was his own. "No need to worry, little lady! This is a social call from meow!" God, she was going to kill this boy next time she saw him as Ladybug. Social calls? Really? How many other civilians did he stop by to say hello to?

Her expression must have portrayed how bemused she was at the situation because he pouted and leaned closer. "Me-owch! You wound me, princess," He grinned, sharp canines on show. If she didn't know better, he would appear threatening, but she did know better that he was a flirty dork and would cause her no harm. 

"Please Chat Noir, invade my personal space and stare creepily at me through my roof window! Really, I enjoy it." Marinette teased him, tension dripping out of her posture as she relaxed into a more comfortable position. They both sat with their legs criss-cross applesauce. Chat had his hands stretched out behind him supporting his weight, while hers lay in her lap to fiddle with a loose thread on her shirt. 

"Well, little lady, I do actually have a request."

Oh? That piqued her interest.

"Ladybug doesn't know I'm here-" funny thing is though, Chat, she actually does, "-but I think she'd agree with my decision."

Holy cow, was he going to reveal himself? No way, she would actually kick his ass into next year and not even Bunnyx would be able to stop her.

"You may not have noticed but there have been an increase in akuma's," Well, it was kind of hard not to notice when she was the one getting launched across Paris while trying to fight them. She nodded her head in agreement, "and Ladybug and I are relying more and more on the temporary heroes." That was true, she had called on Rena Rouge and Carapace more often than she ever had, especially over the last month or so. Hawkmoth, who apparently never slept, seemed to have no morals against using kids to succeed. Which was fun. Teenagers were getting akumatised over anything and everything. She had fought multiple acne based villains this week alone. It was disgusting. 

Hawkmoth had even tried akumatising her because she pricked her finger on a sewing needle. Turns out when you threaten to use said needle to dissect said akuma, Hawkmoth changes his mind fairly quickly. 

"I was thinking of possible miraculous holders, should we need someone in the future-"

Oh. Oh no. This was not happening. Tikki stared wide eyed from behind Chat Noir, and she knew Plagg would never let her live it down if they ever saw each other again. 

"-and I think you were amazing as Multimouse! And Ladybug agrees!Plus, you totally destroyed that akuma by yourself the other day." 

She has really screwed herself over this time, majorly so. How was she meant to get out of this one? 

"Oh? I'm not sure about that ahhah!" Her voice sounded strangely robotic but her partner easily took it for 'I'm too nervous to be a hero!' rather than 'I'm already Ladybug you idiot!' which was a bonus. Surely she could claim she was already too busy, that once was enough. Plus, It was always her that handed out the miraculous so it's not like-

"I even convinced Master Fu to give me Mullo!"

Shit. 

How had Master Fu allowed that?

She was going to have to tell him. She couldn't risk prancing around as two superheroes, and trying to keep two secret identities.

Marinette practiced the reveal in her head. She could just imagine his face when she revealed that she, the woman who he was trying to make a hero and claimed to have a crush on him, was actually the same woman who had been rejecting him for over a year! Fun, right? Right Chat? Oh, imaginary Chat just fainted.

"-ette? Marinette? Are you ok?" Chat had leaned impossibly closer, noses bumping off each other. Out of instinct she leaped back, regaining her personal space. Was this how she revealed her identity, by refusing another secret identity? Because that sounded just typical.

Y'know, considering she was literally soulbonded to the personification of good luck, she had literally no good luck to spare.

"I'm fine,Chat! But I really think you should talk to Ladybug about this- not that I don't trust you it's just you're meant to be a team and I really think you should have her on board for such a huge decision! I mean, I don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero!" He stared at her blankly throughout her ramble, face becoming more and more confused as she went on. Slowly, he leaned close again until all she could see were his eyes.

It was then she realised, she had done fucked up. 

Master Fu was going to take her miraculous, Chat Noir would hate her forever, she would never be able to speak to anyone ever again out of embarassment.

"You're," Chat finally spoke and herribs were shaking with the ofrce of her heart behind them, "right, Marinette! This is why you're class president, huh? Always so level headed." 

Huh. Well that could have gone worse. Now she just needed to convince him as Ladybug that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was far too busy to have a miraculous. Somehow.

Chat didn't stay much longer, something about planning his powerpoint to give to Ladybug, which was an entirely different ball game to deal with. It wasn't long after he left, and after Tikki had freaked out and laughed at her, that she tucked herself into bed, ready for a good nights rest.

Her eyes snapped open.

How did he know she was class president?

4\. 

Horton hears a bitch ass liar.

Horton being Marinette, and Liar being Lila, of course. 

She had been spitting her lies all morning, getting worse into the afternoon, about her trip with her mother. Apparently Lila met some actor. Who after a quick Google search was proved to be dead. So now Lila could also commune with the dead. Wasn't that _fun_.

No really, Marinette may have dissociated to another level of existence she laughed that hard. 

The whole class had arranged to hang out in the park after school, mostly because Adrien had a photoshoot and they wanted to try convince Nathalie to let Adrien stay to do 'homework' and secondly because there was too many of them to really go anywhere else. 

As soon as Lila confirmed her attendance...well, Marinette had nearly produced an elegant excuse of why she suddenly couldn't attend the hang out she had arranged but then she realised that would take away precious time of rubbing her new relationship in Lila's face. Oh Alya, suddenly my parents _don't_ need me in the bakery, isn't that great?

And they did. Rub it in her face, that is. Adrien had called her 'darling' easily 9 times within the first hour of school. Each time Lila just happened to be nearby. 

The smugness left her on a strange high, basking in the warm sun of the day while her classmates surrounded her in various states. Adrien was in the midst of getting changed after his photoshoot, Nino and the rest of the boys were ready to snatch him away with an excuse of the group project that they had no plan on actually working on, Rose and Lila spoke in giggly voices about Lila's _amazing_ trip to see Prince Ali last summer, Chloe and Sabrina lay sunbathing and the rest of the girls sat near her enjoying the warm weather. 

**Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

If you don't love her at her _(IMAGE: Marinette mid air as she falls off her bed. The photo is taken late in the day, presumably at a sleep over. She is wearing ratty pyjamas, with make up and tears straming down her face, Her hair is flying back from the motion of falling and the angle makes her look weirdly out of proportion. A laptop can vaguely be seen in the background playing Titanic)_

You don't deserve her at her _(IMAGE: Marinette is sitting on the grass in the park, legs stretched out and her arms behind her to support her weight. Her head is tilted backwards, soaking up the sun and casting a golden glow on her skin. Her hair is left down and dangles down her back, emphasising her soft features. She's wearing a pretty yellow off the shoulder blouse with highwaisted denim short, her shoes are not in the picture. In short, Marinette is simply an angel.)_

Replies (4) Retweets (7) Likes (56)

 **Adrien** _(@Adrienagreste - verified)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger_

my heart goes WHOOSH either way

 **Alix** _(@inwonderland_ )

_replying to @ladyblogger_

If you don't love her at her _(IMAGE: Marinette getting flung across the street by Incubus)_

you don't deserve her at her _(IMAGE: Marinette punching the akuma in the face)_

Nino (@DJNino)

replying to @Ladyblogger and @inwonderland

I just heard a crash from inside the changing room is this why bro @adrienagreste ??

Adrien didn't even have time to type his reply before the whole park seemingly shook. He stumbled out of the make shift changing and make up area, Plagg ready to burst from his pocket. Only to find he couldn't make it more than 10 feet away from the door without flying head first into a gigantic green cube that surrounded a large area of the park. With no easy eway to get out, especially considering the whole crew, half of his classmates, and Nathalie, were just as trapped with him. The cube left around half the park, and the other half of his classmates, in the free area. 

Great, another akuma he couldn't show up to without risking his identity to pretty much everyone he loved who unfortunately and coincidently just happened to be in the same space at once! Talk about bad luck. Literally.

Without wasting anymore time, Adrien rushed over to his classmates. Both Nino and Ivan were furiously pushing against the cube, faces illuminated by its sickly green glow. He couldn't see much outside if it due to the large wave of smoke and dust that had been irritated from the arrival of the villain. From the looks of it, no one really knew what was happening.

"Come, Adrien, We must get you to safety." Nathalie's cold hands encircled his arm, forcefully dragging him away. Theoretically, he knew she was only doing her job but another part of him wanted to scream at her cold hearted nature, to thrash against the force who wanted to abandon his friends, his girlfriend, innocent civilians. 

"I can't leave!" He yanked his arm out of her grip, "Marinette is in there! My friends could be hurt." Adrien may be an Agreste, but he was the son of a Graham de Vanily. His mother would never leave someone when they were in need.

(Look, she may have left him but...that was different. It was always different.)

"Trying to run?" The akuma that he hadn't even glanced at tutted. "Nu uh, I want to play a game!" The villain's voice drawled in a way that sent shivers down his back, making his heart pound. Another glowing green barrier cut off any exits from the park. With Nathalie's temporary distraction, he managed to survey their newest enemy.

They were easily only a few years older than Adrien, Blue hair cropped short and twisting tattoos whirled around their arms, covering most of the skin that was on show. That was the only human looking things about them. Their ears were pointed, teeth pointed and sharp, legs just a bit to long, nails just slightly too clawed. Poison Ivy wrapped around their body like chains, dripping with a dark red liquid.

He could only pray that they were the first victims, and if not, that Ladybug would rescue them all.

"I am Poison Envy!" They bellowed, stalking closer to the group stuck in the middle. A quick count showed that nearly everyone was there, minus the ones stuck with him and...Marinette. 

Where was she? 

His eyes ran across the park, searching every possible place she could have hid. Nothing, and she definitely wasn't with him. Or anyone. Had she already been attacked? 

Visions of the dark red belonging to Marinette made his stomach churn. He had to protect her, had to save them all. It was his job.

"Plagg-" His Kwami hissed, urging him to keep his mouth shut. Simultaneously, the Villain began the usual monologue of why they were the victim, Plagg wiggled his way to sit into the collar of his shirt, and one of his fellow models began trying to kick down the barrier - which was quickly followed by them all. 

"If you transform now, Kid, Ladybug will have no choice but to take your miraculous!" Plagg muttered in his ear as he threw his shoulder against the cube. He really did have no choice but to rely on his Lady this time then. "However, our partners in crime happen to be a little...in trouble." Adrien gasped, eyes wide. 

"She's not hurt! I'd know, trust me. But...Let's say," Plagg's voice drawled off, as if he was trying to think of the correct words to say, "Neither of you are in the position where you're able to transform right now."

Great, so Ladybug was probably stuck in another part of town struggling to find a way to transform safely. God, he hoped she didn't blame herself for this. This is why they needed more permanent miraculous holders! His Multimouse power point would have to be completed sooner than he thought. 

"But...just because you can't be Chat Noir right now...doesn't mean someone else can't, kid. People are well aware Kwami's exist thanks to your stupid teacher's persistence- despite our warnings may I add- so pick a classmate, any classmate."

Plagg was right, there had been multiple documentaries already made on Kwamis and the miraculous. Luckily, nothing harmful came from it and he had already seen thousands of people make their own OC's of Kwami's and heroes. They were actually pretty cool.

In theory there was nothing stopping him from choosing himself, and acting like he had no idea what was going on. It did run the risk of him not being able to think of a new outfit quick enough and the fact he'd have to use his Cataclysm to escape this freaking cube. So it would make more sense to pick someone stuck inside with the villain.

Now, who would make a good candidate to slap some sense into an over jealous akuma trying to poison everyone with envy?

His mind immediately flew to the same girl who had kicked an Akuma's ass before, both with and without a miraculous. Another scan of his surroundings and - there. He could barely see a flash of yellow in the booth for the merry go round. Smart.

"Marinette, give the ring to Marinette."

Honestly, Plagg was centuries upon centuries old. He really should have seen it coming. It was clear the Bug was in no position to transform, despite her hiding place. Still though, Adrien, give him some variety! Hopefully Buginette was able to think of a new transformation outfit, and snappy because Poison Envy had just taken down nearly half of her class. 

Plagg phased through the magical barrier as discretely as possible, using the longer grass as a cover until he reached Marinette.

"Plagg!" She gasped as he flew closer, "Where's Chat Noir?" Tikki flew up, greeting him quickly. 

"My cat is ok, but like you is unable to transform," Plagg explained, "We figured we could temporarily give his miraculous to someone and well...he chose baker girl." His tiny shoulders shrugged and he dropped the ring into her hand.

"This plan makes no sense. People are going to see me transform, Hawkmoth is going to target me, how are we going to cleanse the Akuma?" It was kind of embarrassing that a mere mortal brought up such legit questions. Well, it would be if he didn't already have the answers. 

"Simple, I will loudly announce that this is the only time you will ever be receiving a miraculous- solving the Multimouse problem- and Tikki can be nearby with the earrings safe, she can cleanse it this once." Tikki huffed but ultimately agreed for the price of multiple pastries and Marinette's phone for the night so she could watch Avatar the Last Airbender. 

With a sigh, Marinette cracked her neck and stood from her hiding place.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Plagg spoke with none of his usual humour, easily capturing the attention of their crowd. Tikki seemed to be on their side, luck allowing them to have at least a few minutes before the Akuma could reach them, especially with Alya and Chloe absolutely throwing themselves at it. "I hereby name you a temporary holder of this miraculous, it will be the last time you are asked to hold a miraculous for your own safety. Do you accept?" Marinette nodded firmly, slipping the ring on to her finger.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" 

Tikki has spent hours laughing at how long she had spent redrawing her Lady Noire costume, but ha, her dweeb-ness clearly was an advantage because now no one would be able to recognise her as Lady Noire. Coming up with a costume and name on spot was _hard_.

So by the end of her transformation, Marinette was preening on the inside at how much better her outfit looked, Lady Noire's wasn't terrible but it could have been so much better. Now, she wore a cat suit similar to Chat Noir's. The fabric covering her sides contained armour and was coloured in the familiar neon green, the green travelled down in thin stripes down her leg and instead of a bell at the collar, it was left open and up. Her hair was in two pigtails high on her head, right behind the faux cat ears. Her mask was pretty much the same, the only difference being the more rounded nose. The rest of her outfit was similar to Chat Noir's, black belt, black boots, and black boots. 

At least she wouldn't have to come up with a name.

In hindsight, she probably should have acted a bit more clumsy, or at least confused by how the baton worked. Then again, usually she didn't have a poisonous supervillain charging towards her with blood dripping off them like it was their own - so sue her, she panicked and immediately sent the akuma flying like they were a baseball and the baton her bat. 

(It was totally not satisfying in the slightest, and she totally didn't imagine Lila's face when she did it. Not at _all_.)

The villain itself was pretty easy to take down, considering they had to actually touch her to 'poison her'. After all, she was y'know...Ladybug...and Lady Noire...and Multimouse...and Lady Noire part 2. Some may say she had an unfair advantage. So far the only girls not affected were Alya and Chloe. Those who had been affected were in various states, screaming at each other, crying, destroying things. All except Lila, who seemed no different than usual. 

After one particular hit where Alya had hit the Akuma with a tripod that had been used for the photoshoot, Chloe had landed a harsh kick to the back of the knees and Marinette had wound the offending ivy around her baton - effectively tying Poison Envy up in their own weapon. 

It didn't take long to find the akumatised object, a choker that looked like poison ivy. A wink of red flew past and she knew the akuma would be dealt with.

(She had to admit, the name of the akuma was one of the better ones unlike Antibug or Dark Cupid - what was next?)

Adrien watched in awe as the destruction of the Akuma was reversed. He had clearly made the right choice to give his ring to Marinette, she had done it almost effortlessly. It was a shame she'd never be able to be given a miraculous again but the last thing he wanted was to put her in danger. 

(A small, selfish, part of him was also glad she wouldn't be in danger.)

It wasn't more than a few minutes later that they were all reunited. Some of the older models fussed over them, checking to make sure everyone was safe and healthy. Rose had squealed and nearly choked Marinette out with how tight she had hugged her, and the Akuma victim- Hera- was being escorted to a more secluded area by the make up artist and her wife, the hairdresser. 

"Mari, are you okay?" He asked as they crashed together, he pulled her close to his chest until she was successfully burrowed in to his chest. Plagg gently wiggled his way into his usual shirt pocket, ring weighing it down more than usual - he just hoped no one noticed that he was missing the ring he usually wore. 

"I'm ok, I'm ok," She whispered.

He wondered, belatedly, if she was trying to convince him, or herself. 

(**harassment online towards Marinette TRIGGER WARNING**)

 **Ryland** ( _@gamerboy685_ )

Damn if Chat Noir had given his miraculous to one of the guys, that would have been over sm quicker...this child didn't know what tf she was doing, thinking she looks good like :')

Replies (542) retweets (34) likes (23)

 **Marinette** ( _@marinettedesigns_ )

_replying to @gamerboy685_

Oh I'm sorry Ryland but tell me, how many akumas have YOU defeated? bc I've taken down 2, aided in taking down Evillustrator and was personally chosen by Chat Noir to wield his Miraculous...what about you? :)

(liked by @adrienagreste, @ladyblogger, @gothicgay and thousands of others)

 **Ryland** ( _@gamerboy685_ )

**_replying to @marinettedesigns_ **

U think ur so hot fucking bitch, look like a hooker 

**Marinette** _(@marinettedesigns)_

_replying to @gamerboy685_

No, Mr. Gamerboy685 I didn't think I was hot bc I'm 15 and I was more worried about wearing something practical so I could y'know, defeat the akuma also ooh how pedophilic of you to look on a 15 year old sexually and call her a hooker!!

 **Kyle** ( _@legend98_ )

_replying to @gamerboy685 and @marinettedesigns_

What do u think u are a fashion designer mate? girl u said it yourself ur 15 that outfit was clearly meant to be sexy

 **Marinette** ( _@marinettedesigns_ )

_replying to @legend98_

well considering I've designed for Jagged Stone, Gabriel Agreste and Nadja Chamack as well as received payments for my hand made clothes...yeah I'd say I'm a fashion designer and I'd say you're a creep for calling a 15 year old sexy

 **Alya** ( _@ladyblogger_ )

_replying to @gamerboy685, @marinettedesigns and @legend98_

this u?

(IMAGE1: a screenshot of Rylands facebook page, including his information which shows where he works. It clearly shows he is not a minor.)

(IMAGE2: A screenshot of the above tweets sent to Rylands employers at a nearby police station. Alya has also sent a message explaining the situation in depth.)

(IMAGE3: A screenshot of Kyle's facebook with his information of where he is attending college, he is also a minor.)

(IMAGE4: A screenshot of an email Alya has sent to the college Kyle attends, also with extra information to provide context on the situation.)

 **Alix** ( _@inwonderland_ )

_replying to @gamerboy685 and @legend98_

this u?

(IMAGE1 : a screenshot of an article detailing Ryland's arrest for dating a minor)

(IMAGE2: a screenshot of a dm between Alix and a person's name who is blocked out detailing Kyle's past abuse to them)

 **Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @legend98 and @gamerboy685_

this you?

(IMAGE1: screenshot of Kyle tweeting a woman who's twitter name has been blocked out. The woman is seen praising Marinette's past work, in which Kyle has replied also praising Marinette.)

(IMAGE2: A screenshot of Ryland running away from an Akuma in fear.)

 **Luka** ( _@couffaineluka_ )

_replying to @marinettedesigns, @gamerboy685 and 4 others..._

You really just got absolutely destroyed by a bunch of 15 year olds,,, they're so powerful and I love that for them

(**End of trigger warning- this segment is not vital to the story line :))

+1 (TW for violence and injuries)

This akuma was relentless. 

They had been working against it since the early hours of the morning and it was now nearly 4 PM, they had called in every reinforcement they could think of - From Viperion to Roi Singe to Ryuuko - yet they still couldn't beat it. 

There was something about this particular fight that was different, a change in atmosphere, a more sinister plan of attack. They were all exhausted, he had used cataclysm 4 times already and there was only so many times he could run off to recharge. 

Viperion had used second chance 13,333 times. 

Adrien didn't have time to wonder if there was significance behind that number or not. 

The villain in question was a shapeshifter who changed rapidly between old villains. Everytime they destroyed the akumatised object, it would fly straight back into a different one before they could cleanse it. They had 'defeated' Lady Wifi, Antibug, Animaestro- multiple more, multiple times. Only for them to show up again not even minutes later, back at full power. 

It was strange, in the whole year he had been Chat Noir he had never seen the city as decimated. Houses burned down in flames, cars upturned and alarms beeping, sky grim and dark from the smoke.

Bodies lying crumpled on the ground, voices screaming for loved ones, children crying for their parents.

He had never regretted finding the miraculous, he still didn't, not when it gifted him the powers to help people...but it was the first time he doubted if it would be enough to save them. They were kids, they weren't trained for this. They were mere children who were thrown in to a war and had no one else to guide them. Ladybug was fifteen, and the Guardian of the miraculous.

The entirety of Paris lay in the hands of a group of children, and while he didn't know exact ages of them all, he knew none of them were legal adults and that Ladybug was the youngest.

The thought was both terrifying and entirely depressing. 

Ladybug had apologised to them all, as soon as she had called them in. She had apologised in case she couldn't save them, in case this was their last fight. Who apologised to her? Who was burdened by the weight of her life on their shoulders?

He had been optimistic at first, until they began to tire, until they began to bleed for their country.

Then all he could do was hope his father wasn't watching, that Marinette was safe. That his mother would be proud of him. 

As the 11th hour passed, Chat Noir knelt panting on a nearby roof. Currently Carapace and Ladybug were fighting against a copy of Reflekta. Rena Rouge was perched in a nearby alleyway, he could see Viperion jumping off with a civilian, Ryuuko was off recharging somewhere, as was Pegasus and Roi Singe. Queen Bee was sneaking up behind the Akuma to spring the element of surprise on it. 

They were losing. They were going to lose. It was all going to end, framed by the shadows of the sunsetting amidst muted screams and hungry flames. 

With strength he had long run out of, he leapt from the roof and into the fray. When Ladybug faltered he was there, when Carapace winced he was there. He would always be there. They had all sacrificed so much for Paris, what was their lives in the long run?

"Now, isn't this just spectacular?" A deep voice tittered, sending shivers down his spine. It seemed impossibly loud despite the ruckus of the background. He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hawkmoth." Ladybug's voice held none of its usual confidence, instead she sounded as young as she was. Ladybug sounded scared. Once again he was shockingly reminded of how young she was to have such a responsibility on her shoulders. 

They all turned as one, Ladybug and him shoulder to shoulder as the rest of the heroes stalked up behind them in solidarity. His heightened sense picked it all up. The blood dripping from Rena's nose, from the gash on Ladybug's forehead, from Ryuuko's knuckles. The harsh pants from Carapace, the beeping of Viperion's miraculous. The rapid tremor of his own heartbeat.

Hawkmoth, on the other hand, looked perfectly put together. And wasn't that his plan all along? Wear them down to the point of exhaustion, until they were weary and vulnerable so he could strike. A quick scan showed him right. The akuma was gone, leaving a civilian scrambling away.

"Are you that much of a coward, Hawkmoth? Too scared to face a bunch of _children_ at full power? " Chat screamed, voice hoarse from the smoke and shaking from his anger. 

"Hm, Call me an opportunist. Business is business, after all," He sounded unfairly smug as he moved closer like a predator stalking his prey, "Now, your miraculous?" Instinctively, Chat Noir recoiled, eyes immediately finding his partner. For a long moment he could see she was considering it.

He was too. 

Still, he held no doubt and when she grasped her yo-yo that bit harder, when her face cemented that bit more, he followed suit. Because she was his partner, his leader. Because he had people he needed to protect.

Hawkmoth had clearly been watching them, extorting weaknesses Chat didn't even know they had. His muscles strained in his suit, sweat pouring down until is hair lay flat against his head.

By the time the 12th hour had rolled around, Chat Noir had run out of hope. Viperion and Rena had run off to recharge, leaving them even weaker. It was all downhill from there.

All it took was one scream, one voice calling out to make him hesitate.

"MARINETTE! WHERE ARE YOU?" One moments hesitation as he flung around to see Sabine Cheng searching for her daughter, for his Marinette.

All it took was one moments hesitation for Hawkmoth to lift his cane, and one more for him to crack it down across Ladybug's head. By the time he had snapped out of it, she was lying lifeless on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

It was foolish of her, to allow herself to become distracted in the middle of a fight but it was her _mother_. Her mom calling, pleading for her. Marinette would have time to be guilty for letting her team down later, but she would never be guilty for wanting her mother. She didn't really have time to when she fell unconscious to the sight of camera drones circling her and the taste of her own blood, coppery, on her lips.

People were screaming, it wasn't until he felt the rawness of his own throat that he realised he was too. Screaming for Viperion, for Bunnyx- for someone to _save her_. Then he realised.

Viperion wasn't there, he was off recharging. Which meant they had no second chance, they had nothing to reset to and _Ladybug wasn't moving_.

They moved as one, Carapace calling for shell-ter, the rest kneeling beside their leader- their friend. She wasn't moving, none of them were other than their heaving shoulders and the blood sluggishly dripping from her head.

"She's breathing." He wasn't sure who spoke, didn't have time to even consider it because they all knew, she may be breathing now...but she wouldn't be for long. 

They were all looking to him, begging him for a plan , for a way out.

"If anyone wants to leave, do it now. No one's gonna judge." He spoke strongly, eyes meeting theirs one by one. No one moved. If anything, they stood stronger. 

"I would love to say we'll end it here. End the whole thing tonight," Chat spoke quickly, wary of Carapace's time, "But we're too weak, especially without Ladybug. We focus on getting rid of Hawkmoth...make him weak, make him retreat. We can't risk having to face another Akuma tonight.

Their anger fuelled them. It was a strange feeling, he had never been able to feel Plagg when he was transformed, not until now. Adrien could feel his restlessness, his anger, his pain at seeing his partner lifeless. 

Adrien could feel his power. Something dark stirring within him, fingers shaking with the power. 

Viperion called for second chance. Rena clasped her flute even tighter. Even Roi Singe looked serious. 

No. They wouldn't end it today, but they would save today.

"For her." Rena muttered.

"For her." He agreed.

If you asked him now how long the fight had taken, how long they pushed forward, how long Ladybug lay unmoving on the ground...the only answer would be too long. 

The real answer would be that by the time night fell, they won. It was when the energy bubbling under his skin increased and when he used his cataclysm- it didn't fade. He didn't transform back. It was when Rena Rouge's illusions became so powerful they stopped fading. It was when Viperion whispered every detail the could need in their ears, and Roi Singe prevented any more akumas being made, it was Pegasus making them untouchable, Carapace protecting them, Queen Bee more violent then ever. It was Ryuuko remaining unstoppable. 

It was Ladybug. Hurt, barely able to stand. Her voice weak and frail, barely travelling across the nightly wind. It was her, calling on her lucky charm and standing with them- trying to lead them despite everything.

It was Hawkmoth, looking upon them with _fear_ , realising that these were not the immature children he had dragged into this war. 

And he fled. Not a word was said, not a motion made. He turned tails and ran. 

Adrien couldn't even hear her call for the Miraculous Ladybug - not over the sizzling of his cataclysm finally fading, nor the sounds of the streets becoming alive again.

Nor the sight of the dried pool of blood slowly fading away with the magic.

Then they all fled, away from the cameras, the crowds. Into Chloe's bedroom - the safest place considering her identity was already known.

No one spoke for a long time, not when food was placed outside the door with a note from Chloe's father, not when Chat pulled his partner into his arms and checked her a hundred times over, not when they individually took turns detransforming in the bathroom to reassure their parents and Kwami's. 

"I'm sorry," It was Ladybug who broke the silence, pulling away from the cuddle pile she had been forced into. "I let you all down...and I can never forgive myself for that-" She waved off any interruptions, "I'm your leader and what happened today...I nearly got you all killed and that is unforgivable." Tears streamed down over her mask, dropping onto the floor soundlessly.

"But all I could think about when I lay there was, who was going to tell my family? How could Chat tell anyone if he didn't know my identity- or one of you guys?" Her voice stuttered more and more until she was choking at the end of her words. "You guys need to know, I need to know that someone can tell my family if I d-die. That someone can tell my friends, tell the love of my life why I didn't come home." 

His chest ached at the idea of Marinette waiting for him to reply, of Nino staring at his empty seat. 

"Tikki, spots off." It was instinct to immediately snap his eyes shut to avoid seeing her, to keep their identities hidden. 

Then Rena gasped, Chloe swore, Carapace coughed up his soda. 

And he opened his eyes to see her.

To see his Marinette, crying, and lonely, and scared. Standing lonesome in the middle of a too-big-room after nearly dying. It was her, it had always been her. Magic filled the room as one by one they all dropped their transformations until he was staring at every friend he had ever had, wide eyed into to eyes of the love of his life. It was everything he could have hoped for, to have both of the women he loved to be the same person, but also the most terrifying thing to be able to lose both of the most important people at once.

They fell together in the light of the moon, arms grasping at arms, heads tucked into shoulders. A team of children burdened with the security of Paris, but tonight a group of friends mourning the lives they had lost and celebrating the knew knowledge and what it meant.

It meant protection. 

He had always questioned it, Ladybug protected them but who protected her? And tonight had given them his answer. Adrien would always undoubtedly protect her, until his last living breath he would fight for her. 

A dark voice inside him knew he would die for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 has been planned and will be started ASAP but please let me know if there is anything you would like to see and I will do my best to bring it to you :)


End file.
